Kiseki
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Musim semi adalah tarikan setiap sudut bibir objek kefrustasiannya menyalahi poros gravitasi. "Lawan aku seolah nyawamu menjadi taruhannya!" dan pemenang tidak akan mengatakan apa pun pada orang yang telah dikalahkannya. / '..omae wa kiseki da.' / Warn: AR, boys love, OOC, lime, etc. Mind to RnR?


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Salam kenal, saya pendatang baru di fandom KnBI. Mohon bantuan dan kerjasamanya, ya! *bungkuk sembilan puluh derajat* **

**Saya tidak menyangka … akhirnya saya membuat fic dengan pair fave saya di FKnB ini! Dan nistanya, saya hanya menambah panjang daftar fic angsty mereka. Maafkanlah saya! *mewek **_**wholeheartedly**_*** **

**.**

_**I will survive~ ;)**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama!**_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warning: AR, OOC, cliché, typo(s), boys love, angsty, etc. **

**.**

_**Special backsound**_**: Kimi Sora Kiseki **_**by**_** Egoist. **

**Shalala Goes On: Kise Ryouta Chara Song.**

**.**

**Tidak suka? Tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. :) **

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_**Work up a sweat and go recklessly with a Shalala **_

_**Now is the time to get stronger**_

_**It's not like me to do something like shed any tears**_

_**There's a huge wall in front of me, and its you **_

_**I'll show you I can overcome it soon**_

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A**_** Kuroko no Basket **_**Fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Kiseki**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Musim semi; rekah kelopak-kelopak Sakura penarik atensi; sehembus napas kehidupan kembali seperti siklus musim terus meroda mengiringi waktu yang enggan berhenti. Ada perpisahan yang mengakhiri cerita, pertanda awal dengan jejakan pertemuan.

Untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, Aomine Daiki membenci warna merah muda si putri bunga di musim ini. Hanya karena kelopaknya begitu identik dengan rambut sahabatnya.

Ralat, apanya yang sahabat? Satsuki Momoi menghilang entah kemana ketika Aomine membutuhkannya. Teman macam apa dia? Atau ini salahnya. Dunia mendadak tertarik magnetisme senyum cerah seseorang dengan lambaian buncah semangat menyela reras rapuh Sakura, jadi seolah ruang pendengarannya yang masih berfungsi baik menuli dari Satsuki berpamitan padanya setelah berkonversasi dengan interuptor percakapan mereka—entah apa dia tidak tahu.

"Hei, Aominecchi!"

Ketidaktahuan menyergapnya akan balasan untuk lambaian, dan namanya digulir dari bibir yang menguntai senyum yang mengurva bahkan hingga matanya. Mungkin ketidakberdayaan membalas sapaan yang dilontar padanya, maka tidak ada pilihan selain bergumam malas dan memutar kedua bola mata.

Sosoknya terlalu jelas kendati diterpa bayang-bayang ranting dan pepohonan, lebih cerah dari mentari redup di musim semi, anomali di antara helai-helai si penanda musim yang paling dinanti, terang padahal bukan cahaya penarik atensi.

"Yo, Kise."

Kise Ryouta, kedua tangan membenami saku blazer khas SMA Kaijou, tas tersampir di bahu. Mata coklatnya terang menyaingi redup matahari.

Musim semi setiap tahun ditandai berseminya Sakura. Aomine, terlalu mudah mencecap bosan, tidak pernah peduli pada fakta itu.

Namun kali ini otak berdaya lamban dalam proses kehidupan hakiki dan relasi, menyimpulkan bahwa musim semi adalah tarikan setiap sudut bibir sang model menyalahi poros gravitasi. Merekah airmuka cerah yang dipolesi secercah kenaifan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di Too?" Omong kosong, Aomine benci basa-basi, tapi tilik hal yang dilakukannya sekarang.

Demi kicau burung di ubun-ubun pohon Sakura, ia tidak penasaran. Ia hanya—

—memulai percakapan dengan teman lama—

"Kebetulan lewat. Tadi habis mengantar Kasamatsu-_senpai_ dan yang lainnya melihat universitas di dekat Too."

_(…tuh, kan. Ranting kering diinjak patah teramat mudah.) _

—mungkin ingin tahu. Jawaban yang dijawab santai itu tak memenuhi ekspetasinya.

Dan benak pemuda berkulit tan dikecup radiasi mentari itu mogok memberikan respon pada (lagi-lagi) jawaban inosen yang tidak mengindikasikan asa yang koheren dengan presensinya. Atau sekedar mengharapkan sebuah pertemuan.

Tidak terbit kecurigaan atas bisunya Aomine—luput dari atensinya, dengan tarikan napas dalam ia berkata sehati-hati pemain atraksi meniti tali. "Lama tak jumpa, Aominecchi. Sudah setahun kita tidak bertemu, ya."

"Yeah, minus aku bosan melihatmu di layar kaca."

Terlalu sayang Kise tidak menangkap tegang dalam bahasa tubuh sang mantan Ace Kiseki no Sedai itu ketika tawa kecil menyelinap dari bibirnya, mengadiksi ruang pendengaran Aomine.

"Itu bukan pertemuan. Yah … sepertinya aku makin terkenal," tanggap Kise geli. Dia memerhatikan bagaimana sosok yang menginspirasinya untuk bermain basket itu bersandar pada batang coklat reyot dilapuk usia berbunga Sakura, tangan menggenggam malas tas sekolah, telunjuk di tangan satu lagi menjadi poros bagi momentum putaran bola basket.

"Aku juga bosan melihat mukamu di _cover_ majalah."

"Ja-jangan katakan sekarang kau bosan melihatku, Aominecchi! Kita baru bertemu lagi setelah Winter Cup."

"Baru aku mau mengatakannya."

"HEEEE?! Aominecchi wa _hidoi_-ssuuuu!"

Sebenarnya Aomine menunggu, lamban Kise tak menyadari itu.

Sang _Perfect Copy_ merengut meredam gerutu. Sebelum termenung mengingat suatu hal, menggeleng letih, lalu mengulas senyum dengan sepasang matanya menghunjam mata lawan bicaranya lurus-lurus.

"Ayo _one on one_ denganku, Aominecchi!"

Dan Aomine menemukan jawaban mengapa ia menunggu.

.

#~**~#

.

Gema sol sepatu berdecit menggesek permukaan lapangan yang dihinggap debu, bola basket memantul—sesekali dalam genggaman tangan dipantul pada pijakan kaki-kaki itu, atau suara saat bola menembus ring basket dan tangan-tangan yang berlomba-lomba menggapainya.

Gemerisik dedaunan dan hamburan kelopak Sakura terselip di desau angin, matahari menyepuh sinarnya kendati tak kentara memeras peluh-peluh yang tertarik poros gravitasi pada lapangan lalu menguap begitu saja. Seperti kepul helaan napas terengah-engah yang menguar ke udara bernapaskan musim semi.

Langit agak mendung, angin menggemerisik rimbun merah muda, dan lengkingan permohonan sekali lagi.

"Aominecchi, sekali lagi!"

Pria bersurai biru gelap itu berdecak. Mendribble ringan bola basket yang di-rebound olehnya barusan. "Apa yang akan membedakan permainan yang tadi dengan jika sekali lagi kita one on one?"

"Kumohon, sekali lagi!" desak Kise. Ia sedang menundukkan kepala, berusaha bangkit dari kejatuhannya. Peluhnya menjumpai lapangan basket yang menjadi alas duduknya. Posisinya seperti orang sedang bersujud memohon pada Ace Too itu walau tidak bermaksud demikian.

"Dari tadi juga kau tidak menang-menang," tandas Aomine pedas. Mata biru gelapnya memicing mengawasi Kise yang kini bertumpu pada lututnya untuk berdiri. "Dan kau tidak fokus."

"Sekali lagi!" Model ternama itu bersikeras. Kali ini ia berhasil berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang mulai keram dan nyeri merayapinya, Kise tidak mengindahkan hal itu. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat-erat. Mengesampingkan penasarannya mengapa Aomine bisa mengetahui ketidakfokusannya bermain basket—masih karena hal merisaukan itu, kepala bersurai pirang itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Kenapa begitu sulit mengulas senyum seperti biasanya? Bukankah ini yang dari dulu diinginkannya untuk bertemu seseorang bagai tembok tinggi yang harus dipanjatnya setiap waktu?

"Aku sudah bosan." Aomine menguap lebar-lebar. Kesal karena Kise memotong jatuh tidur siangnya dan bermalas-malasan sepanjang siang.

Bungkam dengan mata terpejam. Ditiliknya motif persuasi on on one yang bukan sekedar _one on one_ seperti biasa. Ini pertarungan untuk sekali saja mengalahkan figur pemain basket terimpresif baginya. Ini pertaruhan harga diri—untuknya, sekali saja agar mata samudera itu akan mematri sosoknya sedalam dasar laut arogansinya, supaya melihatnya apa adanya.

"Kumohon sekali lagi, Aominecchi!"Disengatkannya tatapan penuh determinasi pada orang yang menginspirasinya untuk bermain basket itu, bersungguh-sungguh, tidak akan membiarkan pikirannya dijajah oleh hal krusial lain yang semestinya ia prioritaskan sekarang. "Untuk terakhir kali."

Mungkin, untuk mengingatnya. Kise Ryota tidak ingin diingat pemuda bermarga Aomine itu dengan label pecundang membayang di sudut pandang manik azura itu.

Ada hentakan penyebab denyar yang membuatnya sesuatu dalam dirinya bergolak. Tahu selalu berujung begini, bujukan cengeng si perfect copy untuk kakofoni di ruang pendengarannya sungguh kakofoni. Menghela napas, baritonnya memvibrasikan, "Lawan aku—" tangannya melemparkan bola basket sekali lagi pada Kise, "—seolah nyawamu menjadi taruhannya!" Dan tubuh semampai berkulit tan itu memasang kuda-kuda defensif sempurna.

Aomine bukannya tidak tahu Kise telah mencapai limitnya. Dengan seluruh teknik perfect copy Kiseki no Sedai jelas menguras energi pemuda yang dulu bergabung di tim reguler Teiko _Chuugakou_ saat jenjang dua itu, ia tidak akan mengalah dan tidak bisa melakukannya saat mengerti kenyataan bahwa sorot mata Kise tak mengintensi kekalahan.

Kise berlari menerjang, Aomine menghadang. Sepersekian detik bola dicengkeram jari-jemari Kise, sementara bersitatap keseriusan. Pertarungan antara segala asumsi liar berkeliar dalam benak.

'_Crossover … kanan atau kiri?' _

'_Kanan, lalu ke kiri, kanan lagi … tidak.' _

'_Tidak ada gunanya menduga—'_

Seruan keras membumbung pada langit senja. Tidak ada yang berniat kalah.

'—_jika kita terlalu tahu satu sama lain.' _

Kise berhasil menerobos pertahanan Aomine dengan melakukan gerakan memalsukan bola dengan cepat dipadu _fadeaway_. Sang pria tan itu tidak lengah apalagi menyerah, dikejarnya Kise menuju ring basket. Kilat dan sigap tangannya melakukan _back-tip_, mencuri bola basket dari rivalnya itu. Menyeringai tatkala sekerjap mata Kise mencegatnya. Tangan tan itu melempar bola basket ke atas, mengetahui tangan lain yang berwarna lebih terang dari miliknya akan terjulur meraih bola, seketika itu dari bawah ia meraih bolanya kembali. Dengan kaki kiri menjadi pivot memanuver_ turnaround_ berkecepatan tinggi dan _drive away_ melampaui mantan rekan setimnya waktu di Teikou _Chuugakou_ dulu.

Langkah kaki itu mengejarnya, mengejar untuk menyeimbangi. Tidak bisa, tidak akan pernah bisa. Pemikiran arogansi ini menyenangkannya, menyulut adrenalinnya untuk segera mencetak skor lalu akan dilihatnya lagi raut cengeng dan tenor kesal yang merajuk itu. Nyaris tidak terjadi ketika tiba-tiba Kise melompat menghalanginya, menahan laju tangan yang mendorong bola basket agar menembus ring.

Sekon dan waktu statis ketika mereka tidak menapak bumi. Di bawah gemilang semburat senja, mata biru titisan azura itu melebar dalam ketekejutan, mata keemasan itu berpendar brilian disepuh mentari—pandangan itu lagi.

Gravitasi menarik mereka pada kenyataan dan betapa tabah lapangan dihantam tubuh yang Kise bebankan padanya. Aomine berdiri menikam pandangan lekat pada pemuda di hadapannya, muak. Ia tidak suka pandangan yang menunjukkan kepedulian, terutama dari Kise.

Ada banyak rentetan aksara verbal yang ingin Aomine sentakan pada Kise. Kalau perlu, sampai ruang pendengaran pemuda yang tak menang darinya ini hanya mengiang suaranya—hanya ia, atau bahkan menginvasi alam bawah sadarnya untuk selalu gigih mengejar sosoknya yang selalu melangkah lebih depan.

Lidahnya kelu, bibirnya terkatup. Dipandangnya Kise yang terkapar, mengatur napas yang bergetar. Lengannya terangkat memblok Aomine dari gurat airmukanya. Tapi desis angin saja tahu ketika membelai wajah berparas apik itu, bulir air bergulir dari balik lengan bersumbe dari lakrima identikal mentari senja yang brilian.

Pemenang tidak akan mengatakan apa pun pada pecundang. Jadi Aomine mendudukkan diri sembari memangku bola, menerawang figur idola public tersebut, mendengarkan seksama derai getir tertahan.

Tidak pernah sekalipun menang. Menyakitkan. Aomine tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh kalah hanya pada orang ini—yang kalah darinya, lagi.

Sepasang mata samudera menatap lekat sosok di hadapannya. Ia tahu pedihnya kekalahan—kendati hanya sekali mencecap, tapi bagaimana dengan Kise yang selalu kalah darinya?

Seguk tangisnya kering dalam hening. Beberapa depa jeda, dan dia masih bertahan di posisinya seperti itu. Sistem pernapasannya kembali normal. Namun masih tak berkutik, tak sedikit pun tirai berbulu mata lentik itu tak terlayang meski hanya selirik.

Aomine menunggu. Mungkin, mendengar suara yang serak itu mengucap beberapa patah kata padanya. Menunggu, meski muskil.

Tidak ada pergerakan. Hingga lengan itu terjatuh ke samping, dan ia terlonjak.

"Kise? Oi!" Lekas dihampirinya sang model yang tergeletak di tengah lapangan basket itu. Was-was teretas dalam dirinya kian menderas. Diguncangkannya tubuh berkulit lebih terang dari milikny, tak ada respon selain dengkur halus dari wajah pucat di hadapannya.

Ter …. –tidur?

Ia menyengatkan tatapan tajam. Berdecak sebal berusaha menahan kepalan tangannya agar tak merealisasikan jitakan pada kepala pirang yang mendadak terlihat menggoda untuk dipukul. Dipikirnya Kise pingsan atau … —atau apa?

Barulah tanpa dapat dicegah, matanya menelusuri relief wajah seseorang yang terkapar di hadapannya. Beberapa helai anak rambut melekat menutupi kening. Alis yang selaras warna surainya. Bulu mata lentik. Hidung mancung yang memerah. Garis rahang tegas dengan pipi dijejaki bulir selain peluh. Bibir yang dicurahi warna horizon kala senja. Kemudian raut tertekan itu, gurat kesedihan yang mengeruhi airmuka sang model ternama.

Hentakan itu lagi-lagi menyerang relungnya, memalu-malu denyar yang menggelut di perutnya. Selalu begini ketika jarak keduanya terlalu dekat—set. Semakin marah, atas ketidakmengertian tentang semua terkait dengan basket, lalu _one on one_ tantangan Kise, kelakuan konyol model itu, dan tingkah menyebalkannya—dipecundangi olehnya.

Terjerat kebingungan, namun Aomine bisa memastikan tidak setitik pun semua ini dinodai benci.

Tidak dengan kesadaran bahwa—

"Apa maumu?" desisnya, menghiraukan Kise yang pulas takkan menjawabnya. "Jangan lihat aku dengan tatapan menjijikkan itu!"

—ia menyukai kenyataan mereka bertemu, hingga pada fase ini.

Tidak dengan pikiran—

"Kise,_ omae wa kise_—"

—ia menyukai kebersamaan mereka.

Bola basket terjatuh—

Impuls, Aomine memejamkan mata lantas mengeliminasi jarak yang tersisa, meraup bibir yang terkatup itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Melumatnya perlahan, meresapi sensasi asing yang membuat kepalanya pening.

Spektrum cahaya menyerpih lazuardi menghampar langit, secercah hangat surya tersepuh, dan reras rapuhnya sakura menghambur harumnya di relung angin yang menandai puncak musim semi, melingkupi mereka—seakan selamanya.

Terhirup olehnya napas hangat pemuda pirang itu, seharum rusuh helaian kelopak sakura. Bisa saja dari bibirnya. Entahlah. Aomine tidak mencoba mencari tahu. Logikanya terhambat. Sesak oleh betapa debaran jantungnya menggila, berontak paksa keluar dari rongganya.

—terpantul menerbitkan gema— 

Kontrol diri di ambang batas—dikendalikan intuitif, itulah tuduhan Aomine pada nurani di sisa kelurusan nalarnya. Aksinya gila.

Bibirnya berpindah mencium sudut-sudut mata yang basah, tangannya yang terbebas melarikan jari-jemari tan menyingkirkan poni pirang yang berserak melekat di keningnya. Bibirnya merambat turun, menjelajah garis rahang tegas dan akhirnya bermuara pada aroma khas yang diadiksi ruang penciumannya itu. Berekshalasi, menghirup sedalam-dalam kapasitas volume maksimal paru-parunya. Penuh, penuh oleh harumnya.

Satu ciuman pelan didaratkan pada leher jenjang yang terekspos.

Dentang sekon melayang, tirai kelopak tan itu menampakkan binar azura, berpendar sehalus belai angin.

Kemudian kecupan lembut di kening.

"—_ki da." _

—terpantul, dan menggelinding.

.

#~**~#

.

Setelah momentum Aomine mencuri ciuman dari Kise yang kala itu terlelap, satu minggu berikutnya ia habiskan dengan memaki seluruh media cetak dan Horokita Mai. Mengapa majalah-majalah sialan itu justru menjadikan objek frustasinya terpampang elok di _cover_ dengan senyum cemerlang mencuri napas tiap pasang mata yang melihatnya? Mengapa Horikita Mai dan tubuh seksinya tidak bisa mendistraksi dirinya dari memikirkan si _cover boy_?

Tuhan, model lelaki. Lebih buruk lagi, mantan rekan setim. Kise Ryouta. Sialan.

Di sekolah, Aomine memilih menghabiskan waktu di _rooftop_ atau _gym_ basket. Tentu awalnya Momoi menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pengingat yang baik, meneror teman kesayangannya itu untuk masuk ke kelas bahkan menyeret serta mengancamnya. Tapi tatkala ia berhasil membujuk Aomine masuk ke kelas, sekumpulan gadis tengah membuka majalah yang berisi _photo shoot_ Kise Ryouta, tertawa-tawa memuja-muji ketampanan dan keramahan sang model.

Aomine mengumpat. Momoi terkesiap, menemukan ekspresi temannya sedari kecil itu sama seperti ketika seusai pertandingan Too lawan Kaijou di Inter-High tahun lalu. Kini dia tahu penyebab ace Too tersebut tidak seperti biasanya, sedikit banyak menerka-nerka dengan kemampuan analistiknya pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi paska pertemuan mereka dengan Kise sekian hari lalu. Bersimpati, Momoi menepuk lembut lengan kokoh berkulit tan itu.

Aomine menatap Momo sepersekian sekon, mengintensi sebal, benci dengan tatapan pengertian yang identikal dengan milik mata mirip lelehan madu. Merutuk disertai badan membalik, kakinya kasar menggeser pintu kelas menjeblak terbuka, melengos pergi.

Momoi tidak mengejarnya.

Hingga tepat di hari ke sepuluh, berjalan pulang dari sekolah usai latihan basket saat malam menjelang mengantar Momoi pulang. Aomine masih mengutuki ingatannya yang terus mereka-ulang betapa lembutnya bibir seorang pirang dan harum yang menyesaki indera penciumannya, terlebih ketika di televisi etalase sebuah toko menayangkan produk es krim dengan objek kefrustasiannya sebagai bintang iklan.

Kurang ajar. Aomine sudah berjuang susah payah dengan napas hampir megap untuk melupakan lembut bibir dan harum anomali musim semi, tenggorokan tercekat teriring matanya memelototi bagaimana di iklan sang model melakukan aksi jilat-menjilat es krim dengan desahan puas yang sungguh amat inosen pula kasual—senyumannya itu yang membuat gadis-gadis menjerit, bisa membuat denyar menyebalkan kembali merongrong relung hati dan sesuatu menggeliat di perutnya. Sumpah, Kise sialan.

Momoi memerhatikan sahabatnya itu menonton iklan di televisi. Semula ia mengira karena Aomine tertarik dengan merek es krimnya yang meluncurkan produk rasa terbaru, es krim yang selalu dimakannya sejak di Teikou _Chuugakou_ bersama Kiseki no Sedai. Ternyata bintang iklannya.

Lalu iklan berganti dengan _breaking news_. Aomine beranjak, Momoi akan melakukan hal serupa jika tidak terkejut dengan berita yang ditayangkan.

Penyiar berita mengabarkan bahwa agensi ternama itu akhirnya mengonfirmasi kebenaran pengunduran diri model andalan mereka, Kise Ryouta. Ini dikarenakan tiga hari silam, Paparazzi yang menguntit sang artis di bandara nasional Jepang beserta keluarganya mengejutkan fans. Berhasil menelusuri informasi dan mendapatkan kepastian mengenai keberangkatan ke luar negeri.

Kemudian layar menampilkan rusuhnya wartawan serta desperasi jerit-tangis para penggemar, distopia duka fans sarat histeria, meneriakkan nama seseorang yang sepuluh hari non-stop mengisi seantero benak Aomine. Pembaca berita menarasikan kenyataan yang diberitahukan oleh agensi penaung model itu, Kise Ryouta harus melanjutkan studi di luar negeri karena keluarganya pindah ke Negara persemayaman mendiang William Shakespeare.

Momoi mendekap mulutnya yang menganga. Meragukan inderanya berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya, kemudian tersentak—ingat Aomine masih di sisinya. Tatkala menolehkan kepala, gadis identik dengan warna merah muda itu tidak tahu kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan ekspresi sang pemuda tan. Bahunya tidak tegap. Tak ada gurat ekspresi di wajahnya. Tidak dihalangi hesitansi meski selangkah lambat untuk beranjak dijejakinya, dan langkah berikutnya, selangkah lagi, konsistensi berjalan hampa.

"…pihak agensi bahkan sekolah menengah atas Kaijou mengaku bahwa mereka tidak tahu-menahu kemungkinan Kise Ryouta akan kembali ke Jepang atau tidak. Mengingat model sekaligus pemain basket ternama tersebut pindah bersama keluarganya—"

–dan mungkin tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Momoi berlari kecil mengejar Aomine. Mencegat langkah sang pemain basket andalan sekolah keduanya. Tepat ketika mereka bersitatap, sedikit perih berkilat dari mata biru tajam yang biasanya selalu menakutkan lawan mainnya di lapangan basket. Berurai airmata, Momoi memeluk Aomine. Terisak di dada bidang sahabatnya itu.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengerti sepedih apa pun, tidak akan setitik airmata pun terjatuh dari sepasang mata laksana azura. Maka sejauh yang bisa teringat, Momoi yang menangis menggantikannya. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan sahabatnya begitu selain bahwa alasannya adalah Kise Ryouta—intuisinya berkata demikian.

Ada banyak pertanyaan mengawang—dan khususnya Aomine, kebingungan—tentang _si perfect copy_. Mengapa dia pergi mengikuti hembus angin?

"K-Kicchan…" Momoi bergumam di sela isak tangisnya, tentang mereka baru saja bertemu Kise kurang dari dua yang minggu lalu. Tapi mengapa tidak ada perpisahan atau sekedar salam pamit? Mungkinkah karena terlalu pahit? Dan dia merasakan tubuh sahabatnya menegang. Momoi mendongak. "D-Dai-_chan_?"

Pemahaman menderu kebingungannya, gelombang amarah karena ketidaktahuannya berdebur. Memecah menjadi buih penyesalan yang terserpih di atas butir-butir memori.

Mantan rekan setimnya di Teikoi itu pantas meletup-letup desperasi _one on one_ dengannya. Determinasi untuk menang—kendati kalah tak lelah jadi konsistensi. Ketidakfokusannya ketika bertanding, namun terus memohon untuk sekali lagi dan sekali lagi—

"_Sekali lagi, Aominecchi! Untuk yang terakhir kali." _

—bukan. Tapi … terakhir kali! Persistensi untuk yang terakhir kali.

Dunia gelap ketika Aomine memejamkan mata dan memutuskan untuk bersandar pada Momoi. Di ruang pendengarannya, menggema pantulan bola basket dan decit familiar khas Kise. Di pelupuknya yang meleburkan cahaya apa pun, refleksi Kise dan senyum briliannya berpijar.

Aomine berhenti percaya pada indah musim semi dan resolusinya sendiri.

'_Kise, omae wa mada kiseki janai .'_

.

#~**~#

.

"_**Goodbye." **_

_**I couldn't say it at the last**_

_**It may be too late **_

_**But I have feelings I want to convey you**_

_**Maybe someday we'll meet again**_

_**The day when you yearn my existence **_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"_**Kise, you are miracle." **_

"_**Kise, you're not miracle yet."  
**_

**Ya ampun di semua fic yang pub-up semua hari ini, semuanya bener-bener galau **_**absurd**_**. ***_**headbangs**_*** ampuuuuni saya! *pelukin Aomine+Kise* ah, saya mau membuli Ahominecchi, mengingat nggak tega Kicchan mulu kena buli di fic. *dibantai***

**Oh, yang italic sebelum dan sesudah fic berakhir itu Kise's pov. *wink* **

**Saya sengaja pasang status **_**complete**_**. Sebenarnya masih ada kelanjutannya, tapi berhubung saya akan segera menyongsong 'neraka', jadi ditangguhkan sampai di sini dulu. Mungkin nanti akan ada sekuel atau lanjutannya. /plinplan/taboksayaplis**

**Silakan mampir ke fics saya yang lain! Terima kasih banyak. Orz**

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


End file.
